mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Applejack (EG)
Applejack's human counterpart appears in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls franchise. She is a student at Canterlot High School and bass guitarist for the Rainbooms. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Applejack first appears delivering fizzy apple cider to Pinkie Pie, the head of the Fall Formal planning committee. She tries to dissuade Twilight Sparkle from running for Princess, telling her that Sunset Shimmer viciously seeks to humiliate any competition. It is later revealed that Applejack and the rest of Twilight's new friends had been driven apart by Sunset Shimmer's machinations. Rainbow Dash had promised to have the school's softball team attend a bake sale that Applejack was running, only for Rainbow to be messaged that the sale had been moved to a different day. Once Twilight convinces Applejack to talk to Rainbow about the misunderstanding, all five friends reconcile and help Twilight get voted for Princess of the Fall Formal. When Sunset puts on Twilight's crown and transforms into a "raging she-demon", Applejack briefly channels the element of honesty and gains pony-like attributes. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Applejack reappears in the sequel ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and its tie-in animated shorts, where she plays bass in her friends' band, the Rainbooms. She first appears helping her friends make a sign for the CHS Musical Showcase. At band rehearsal, she helps comfort Sunset Shimmer of all the bad memories of what happened at the Fall Formal. After they perform one song, she wonders why she and her friends gain pony ears and a longer ponytail while they perform even though Princess Twilight took her crown with her when she went back to Equestria. Throughout the film, Applejack frequently argues with Rarity about their stage costumes. While trapped under the Battle of the Bands stage, Applejack and her friends reconcile after hearing Sunset Shimmer's speech, and Applejack finally decides to let Rarity use her band outfits for their performances. Music to My Ears Applejack appears briefly at the Sweet Shoppe with her friends, waving to DJ Pon-3 when she enters. Guitar Centered Applejack appears amongst her friends at the music store and is the one to suggest a musical competition between Rainbow Dash and Trixie for the expensive guitar. Pinkie on the One Applejack once again appears with her friends, as equally frustrated as Rainbow Dash and Rarity with Pinkie Pie's escalating drumming. Player Piano Applejack appears in the music room with the other Rainbooms, noting Rarity's lateness is to make a "grand entrance." A Case for the Bass Applejack is the lead role in the animated short A Case for the Bass, wherein her bass is accidentally sold by Granny Smith to pawn shop owners Flim and Flam. She offers to pay back the two dollars the brothers initially paid for the guitar, but they are skeptical that it even belongs to Applejack. When they go so far as to question Applejack's playing ability, Applejack takes the guitar and plays a skillful bass solo, causing her to transform into her half-pony form. Flim and Flam later have Applejack work off the bass as a costumed mascot in front of their store. Shake Your Tail Applejack sings the titular song with her friends and helps set up the auditorium for the Rainbooms' performance, briefly suggesting a rodeo theme. Perfect Day for Fun Applejack sings the song Perfect Day for Fun with her friends and enjoys the Canterlot High School carnival. At one point, she bests Rainbow Dash at a high striker game, only to be bested further by Spike. My Past is Not Today Applejack briefly appears in a flashback putting her hand on Sunset Shimmer's after her defeat. Friendship Through the Ages Applejack performs the song with the Rainbooms and happily interacts with Sunset Shimmer, line dancing with her in one shot. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Applejack appears again in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, competing in the games against Crystal Prep Academy as part of Canterlot High's Wondercolts team. She participates in the Academic Decathlon, passing the baking contest but failing the spelling bee after misspelling "onomatopoeia". She is paired up with Fluttershy during the archery portion of the Tri-Cross Relay. When the human world's version of Twilight Sparkle is heckled by her own team for failing to hit a target, Applejack gives her advice that allows her to hit a bull's-eye. This act of honesty causes her to pony up, but her magic is drained by Twilight's amulet. She later regains her magic to empower Sunset Shimmer and return Twilight to normal after she is transformed into Midnight Sparkle. The Science of Magic In this short, Sunset Shimmer attempts to figure out how magic works in the human world. When she tests it out on Applejack, she fails to pony up but somehow, apples fall from the sky, one of which Applejack eats. ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In the fourth ''Equestria Girls film, Applejack goes with her friends and classmates to Camp Everfree, where she expresses a desire to rough it in the woods and forage for her own food. At Camp Everfree, she is paired with Rainbow Dash in the Aquamarine Tent. While at the camp, Applejack 's magic undergoes a dramatic change, and she develops the ability of superhuman strength. Applejack comes up with the idea of building a new dock for Camp Everfree as part of her class's "gift for future campers", and she spends much of the film helping her fellow Wondercolts build it. When camp director Gloriosa Daisy is consumed by Equestrian magic and Twilight Sparkle overcomes her fears of Midnight Sparkle, Applejack helps her friends defeat Gloriosa. She also assists in saving Camp Everfree from closing by organizing a Crystal Ball fundraiser. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic In the half-hour special Dance Magic, Applejack helps her friends raise money to renovate Camp Everfree. When Rarity's idea for a music video is copied by the Shadowbolts, Applejack comes up with the new idea of making a cowgirl-themed music video. She also takes part in the Dance Magic music video near the end of the special. Equestria Girls: Movie Magic In the half-hour special Movie Magic, Applejack accompanies her friends to the set of the Daring Do movie, expressing an interest in seeing the volcano movie sets. She is also briefly mistaken for an actress in the Power Ponies movie, cast as Mistress Mare-velous. In the end, she helps expose Juniper Montage's thievery and deception, and she is cast as an extra in the Daring Do film. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic In the half-hour special Mirror Magic, Applejack becomes trapped with her friends in limbo when Juniper Montage acquires a hand mirror enchanted with Equestrian magic. When Starlight Glimmer succeeds in convincing Juniper to let them out, Applejack and the rest of her friends forgive and accept her as a new friend. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Applejack serves as the main focus of the musical short Shake Things Up!, in which she works at a juice bar in the Canterlot Mall. Tired of serving the same drinks, she decides to "shake things up" and mix drinks with a wide variety of fruit and vegetables. Applejack is also a primary focus in Make Up Shake Up and Raise This Roof. In Epic Fails, Applejack recalls her most embarrassing moment when she and Pinkie Pie accidentally set off sprinklers at her house after burning pies in the oven. She has supporting or minor roles in A Photo Booth Story, Monday Blues, Pet Project, Get the Show on the Road, and Good Vibes. She also appears in photographs in Leaping Off the Page and Mad Twience and on Daring Do movie posters in The Canterlot Movie Club. Depiction in comics Applejack appears in My Little Pony Annual 2013 being interviewed for the Canterlot High School paper. In a flashback to her freshman year, Applejack tries updating her outfit and accent at the suggestion of her cousin Sunflower, but she eventually learns to be honest with herself. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, Applejack takes part in a series of slumber parties for Sunset Shimmer. She also becomes a victim of cyber-bullying when "Anon-a-Miss" shares an embarrassing story about her infanthood on the internet. Other depictions ''Equestria Girls'' description Applejack believes that honesty is the best policy. Well, that, and that the way to a girl's heart is through some good old-fashioned down-home cooking. So when Twilight Sparkle exposes Sunset Shimmer's devious and dishonest ways, Applejack is all too happy to team up with her friends and help Twilight win the Fall Formal princess crown. Because to be honest, which is the only way Applejack knows how to be, there's nothing she'd rather see than the power of evil defeated by the power of friendship. ''Rainbow Rocks'' description Wearing horse-riding kicks and a cowgirl hat, Applejack plays acoustic guitar with her own fun flair. A down-to-earth farm gal who’s as honest as the day is long, this easygoing Rainboom is hard to forget. ''Rainbow Rocks'' Encore description Applejack has a rockin' style with country flair. Not one to back down, her positive attitude and determination save the day by reminding The Rainbooms what matters most: the magic of their friendship. ''Friendship Games'' description Applejack believes in playing an honest game! ''Legend of Everfree'' description Applejack has a rockin' style with country flair. Not one to back down, her positive attitude and determination can save the day. Sincere and self-confident, she stays true to herself! ''My Little Pony'' mobile game Applejack is available as a dancer for the Equestria Girls dance minigame in Gameloft's ''My Little Pony'' mobile game. Merchandise Several dolls of Applejack have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: an "Original Series Single" doll with a hairbrush and cowboy hat accessories, a cheerleader doll that is packaged in the Canterlot High Pep Rally Set, an "Equestria Girls Collection" doll that more closely resembles her appearance in the films, and a basic "Budget Series" doll with molded hair. Five dolls of Applejack have also been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: a doll with backstage pass; a doll that comes with a guitar and stamps; a "Neon" doll with backstage pass and headset; a deluxe dress-up doll with accessories; and a "Rockin' Hairstyle" doll with hair extensions. Another two Applejack dolls have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games: a "Sporty Style" doll with a bow and arrow, and a "School Spirit" doll. Miniature, articulated dolls of Applejack were released in Winter 2015 as part of the "Equestria Girls Minis" lineup. Applejack appears as a pony in Equestria on the fan-designed WeLoveFine art print "Girls in Equestria". Personality Applejack is depicted as very reliable, hardworking, and honest. As her friends tend to be quirky, Applejack typically acts as the "straight man" in her circle of friends—much like her pony counterpart tends to be for the Mane Six. She is also considerably strong, able to carry a folding table by herself that normally takes two male athletes to move. Applejack is also the most level-headed among her friends, able to calmly and logically assess situations that she and the others find themselves in. In Rainbow Rocks, she is the first to question the Rainbooms' ability to "pony up", and in Friendship Games, she is the first one to wonder how Rainbow Dash ponies up without playing her guitar. Applejack values honesty above all else. She eagerly helps Twilight beat Sunset Shimmer for Fall Formal Princess, and because she places a lot of trust in others, she becomes particularly hurt when that trust is betrayed. It is through Applejack's unyielding honesty that leads her to reaching out to the human Twilight Sparkle in Friendship Games. Quotes Gallery References es:Applejack (EG) ru:Эпплджек (ДиЭ) Category:Apple family Category:Bakers Category:Canterlot High School students Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Musicians Category:Supporting characters